Mi juego otome realizado!
by 524Matry Rosenyu
Summary: Es la historia de Miracle, una chica Otaku de 18 años que tiene una pésima comunicación con su hermano y un amor a su madre y hermana (futura otaku), conoce en una convención a Armin, un chico del cual hace lo posible por tener el corazón de la "princesa de pixeles", como seguiría todo eso si estuvieran en la misma escuela? ADV: Tiene Lemmon, se recomienda discrecion.
1. Cap 1: Un juego en la realidad

_**Hola mis mininos anifans! Hace uff que no escribo aquí, y como hacerle otra vez.?... Ya se, ya se, debo actualizar los 2 fanfics que tengo que hacer, la de Soul Eater casi llega a su fin.. y posiblemente haya mas fics con base a el anterior, y los deje con la duda del de CDM, estos días sigo actualizando, bueno, aquí estoy otra vez, espero les guste este pequeño fic, no duraría mucho, pero prefiero escribirlo que hacer un fic de imágenes, es mucho mas complicado (y con eso de los fandubs y el trabajo y los dibujos... por me queda muy complicado...) Ya, sin nada más que decir, empezamos!**_

 _ ***Los personajes de "Corazón de Melón" son de ChiNomiKo, otros personajes, que no tengan base a CDM, son de mi propiedad***_

 ** _POSTDATA: Olvide que tendra Lemon... hare lo mejor que pueda al escribirlo X3_**

* * *

 _Capitulo 1: Un juego en la realidad_

Esta sera una historia nueva, pueda que la hayan escuchado antes...

Chroc: ¿Esto es una broma?, Esto es una historia no común, deja las idioteces.

Miracle: Sera una historia como cualquier otra, déjame continuar por favor...

Armin: Esta bien, pero deja de hacer eso, pareces al narrador de Pokemon o de las Chicas Superpoderosas.

...

Era un dia normal... en una convención de Anime, Manga y videojuegos, fui con el tontarron de mi hermano, que solamente le interesaba ver chicas haciendo cosplay de personajes con enormes oppais o de cara linda, yo no era así, si tenia lo mio, pero... no iba mostrando con solo hacer un cosplay, ese día si iba bien vestida, tenia un cosplay de Yui Kusanagi, personaje principal de Kamigami no Asobi, aunque el cabello largo y rubio que tenia no servia de mucho, ya que la protagonista tenia era cabello corto y morado, pero bueno, ya lo hecho, hecho esta.

Miracle: Límpiate la baba tonto, me estas dejando en ridículo, no entiendo porque mi madre me obligo a traerte aquí, no eres gamer u otaku, eres solo un "hentai" que viene a ver enormes "oppais". *Camina rápidamente*

Chroc: Espera, primero háblame en español, que ese lenguaje de "friki" no lo entiendo, y segundo, soy el hombre de la casa, puedo hacer cualquier cosa, incluso si te dejo en ridículo y no te dejan venir a otra de tus fiestesitas *burlándose, cuando de repente siente la mano de Miracle en su rostro*

Miracle: Vuelves a llamarlas fiestesitas o te juro que te mato... o mas bien, toda la convención te mate, porque aquí no aceptamos gente así de tonta como tu, si no te quieres quedar sigue caminando y disimula la verguenza.

Chroc: Te odio.. *Sigue caminando en silencio* ...

Mi hermano Chroc (que nombre tan raro es ese XD) tiene 16 años, se cree el puberto de la familia... porque es el único hombre en una casa con 3 mujeres, mi madre, mi hermana menor (una pequeña Otaku en proceso) y yo. Espero puedan entenderme un poco con todo esto...

...Mientras tanto en otro lado de la convención...

Armin: Mira que genial es todo esto, es el paraíso gamer.

Alexy: Siempre dices eso hermano, ya no me parece sorpresa de ti, pero... ¿Porque tenia que acompañarte?, ¿Y porque trajimos a los demás chicos?

Armin: ¿Recuerdan esa apuesta que hicieron?

-FLASHBACK-

Nathaniel: ¿Estas seguro de hacer eso?

Castiel: Por supuesto, no voy a dar marcha atrás con eso.

Lysandro: Si es así, yo me uno, suena interesante esto.

Kentin: Y yo no me quedare atrás, también me apunto.

*Armin salvaje aparece*

Armin: Chicos, ¿porque tan unidos?, si van a hacer algo, también déjenme unirme.

Alexy: No creo que sea muy buena idea para ti.

Armin: Déjame, díganme que debo hacer.

Nathaniel: Ok, ya que quieres unirte, te daremos las reglas de nuestra apuesta.

Armin: ¿Apuesta?... Esta bien, continúen.

Kentin: Debes aprobar 4 de los 6 exámenes bimestrales, si son mas, mucho mejor.

Castiel: O al menos a acercarse a eso.. sin trampas para poder aprobar los exámenes.

Lysandro: Si, el que gane tendrá...tendrá... ya lo olvide...

Nathaniel: Tendrá que hacer que los demás hagan lo que el ganador quiera.

Alexy: ¿Lo que quiera? *mira directamente a Kentin, desviando la mirada al instante*

Armin: Bien, ACEPTO!

-FIN FLASHBLACK-

Armin: ¿Díganme quien ganó? eh eh *riendo victorioso*

Castiel: Nunca pensé que este tonto pudiera, demonios!

Todos perdieron cuando se dieron cuenta que aprobé 5 de los 6 exámenes que ellos me propusieron, lo único que no me fue muy bien fue matemáticas... eso de los números no es mio, a excepción de que sea un juego, ahí si hubiera podido aprobar, pero bueno, al ganar le dije a los chicos que debían acompañarme a la convención de Anime, ellos se negaron, hasta que dije que si le pasaba el triunfo a Alexy, ya que el fue el que saco 4 de 6, pero todos se negaron, pues... no querían hacer Yaoi con Alexy (aunque el solamente quería a KENTIN) pero bueno, así que todos, forzadamente aceptaron, e hice que todos hicieran un cosplay, el que yo quisiera que hicieran, iba a hacer que hicieran cosplay de las integrantes de "Sailor Moon", pero, para que dañar su reputación, era mas bien que hicieran un cosplay con base al parecido de los personajes, y fue así:

Nathaniel: Apolo (Kamigami no asobi)

Castiel: Raito (Diabolik Lovers)

Lysandro: Soshi (Inu x boku ss)

Kentin: Makoto (Free!) En traje de baño, claro... 737r Perfect para Alex!

Alexy: Ikuto (Shugo Chara)

Y yo como Yamato de Suki-tte ii na yo, y asi todos nos fuimos a la convención, las chicas no dejaban de quitarnos la mirada, sobre todo a Lysandro, que hacia muy bien el papel de Soshi, siempre elegante y cortes, el personaje perfecto para el, todos teníamos los cosplay mas geniales de la convención (aunque Castiel no estaba cómodo al estar como el acosador de Raito, varias chicas le pedían que les mordiera el cuello y les dijera Bitch-chan, cosa que el se negaba porque simplemente no quería, aunque algunas veces se le salia la palabra sin querer), era todo perfecto hasta que...

CLAP!

Vi como una chica de cabello largo y dorado le daba una cachetada a un chico digamos lo "fuera del grupo", estaba enojada, y siguió su camino, su cosplay era interesante, de la misma serie que el de Nath, pero... parecía un Genderbender del Dios Balder, tenia que conocerla, ya había llamado la atención por lo ocurrido, su cabello cubría su rostro, casi no podía verla, así que la seguí, y no me importo dejar solos a mis amigos, podrían alcanzarme después, camine rápidamente intentando alcanzarla, hasta que pude tomar su brazo, se detuvo y volteo sorprendida, se quedo quieta al verme sostenerla.

Miracle: Disculpa, ¿Puedo ayudarte?...

Armin: Etto, lindo cosplay. (Piensa idiota, di algo más)

Miracle: Gracias, el tuyo esta muy genial te felicito.

Armin: Oye, ¿quisieras tener una partida de Call of Duty conmigo?

Miracle: Claro, espera un momento *mira a su hermano de nuevo babeando por las cosplayers* Esta bien, vamos

Jugamos hasta que la convención de ese día acabo, yo me encontré con mis amigos y ella con su hermano, me dijo el nombre de ese chico, cosa que nunca recordare, era un nombre muy extraño, como de un ogro o un monstruo, pero bueno, los 8 nos fuimos, hasta que cada uno tomo su camino, yo por mi parte le dije a Alexy que se adelantara, que yo lo alcanzaba después, que iba a acompañar a la chica nueva, cosa que el acepto, la seguí hasta que llego a su casa con su hermano sanos y salvos, pero una cosa olvide... SU NOMBRE!

Las luces de su casa se pagaban poco a poco, intente buscar el cuarto de ella, hasta que lo encontré, una luz de color morado azuloso salia por la ventana, seguramente era ella, y sin pensarlo intente subirme a un árbol, cosa que no tuvo éxito, hice mi segundo intento hasta poder llegar a la ventana de su cuarto, golpee su ventana desesperado, pues no me agarre muy bien y sentiría que me iba a caer muy pronto.

Miracle: ¿Quien sera a esta hora? Aun no acabo mi partida *abre la ventana y se sorprende* Ay Kamisama! Eres tu! Sube sube! *lo toma de los brazos y lo ayuda a subir hasta entrar a su cuarto* Agradece que mi hermano duerme en un cuarto diferente porque si no.. estaríamos en problemas, ahora, dime que haces aquí porque estoy jugando ONLINE y podría perder *se escucha en el televisor "GAME OVER"* Me lleva la que me trajo! Mi partida! Y ya estaba ganando... bueno, habla..

Armin: Es que no me presente, no fui cortes y te invite a jugar sin saber quien era yo.

Miracle: ¿En serio? Porque yo también tenia la duda de tu nombre, fue muy raro eso, nunca me habían invitado así, ni siquiera mis amigos, pues si tienes razon, soy Miracle. *toma su cabello y hace una cola de caballo de lado*

Armin: A-Armin..*susurro*

Miracle: ¿Que? No se te escucho, ¿cual es tu nombre?

Armin: Me llamo Armin, vivo cerca de tu casa, estudio en Sweet Amoris, tengo un hermano gemelo llamado Alexy y-

Miracle: Wow, mucha información, con eso bastara, mucho gusto Armin, yo empezare a estudiar en Sweet Amoris, no sabia que estudiaras aquí, seguramente nos veremos estos días *se escuchan pasos hacia su cuarto* Ay! Seguramente es Chroc, escóndete debajo de mi cama *asciende y se esconde rápidamente*

Chroc: *Abre la puerta de golpe* ¿Cuanto mas vas a jugar?

Miracle: Ya acabo y me duermo, vete, no eres mi guardaespaldas.

Chroc: Mama dijo que ahora ! *cierra la puerta con fuerza*

Miracle: *Ella enojada apaga la consola y el televisor, revisa debajo de la cama* Armin... Sal ahora, ya se fue, rápido... tienes que salir de aquí.

Armin: Déjame quedar así sea debajo de tu cama.

Miracle: Armin... no puedes... solo nos conocemos menos de un día.

Armin: *sale debajo de la cama, al ventarse se limpia la ropa y la mira fijamente* Dame la oportunidad de conocerte mas, así me demore 1000 años, enserio..

Miracle: D-Deja de decir tonterías y sal de mi cuarto, no te quiero meter en problemas, haces que me sienta avergonzad- *Armin le da un beso en la mejilla*

Armin: Sueña conmigo hoy y todas las noches... Que yo haré lo mismo... *Sonrojada le pasa una cuerda que tenia al lado de la consola* Con esto podrás bajar desde la ventana, v-vete... nos veremos estos días *amarra en una de las patas de la cama la cuerda* Ya esta

Armin: Hasta luego mi princesa de pixeles *baja y se va hacia su casa, Miracle mira desde la ventana y ve que aunque este lejos sigue despidiéndose*

Miracle: Ay dios mio, hay cada loco en este mundo, y este loco llego a mi vida..

 ** _...CONTINUARA..._**

* * *

...Mientras con los chicos nwn...

Nathaniel: ¿A donde se fue Armin?

Castiel: Yo que voy a saber!

Lysandro: Chicos, hay 2 personas que estaban con nosotros, y ahora no están presentes.

Nathaniel: Alexy y Kentin... ay dios, Separe monos y empecemos a buscarlos.

Castiel: Lo hare pero no porque te haga caso rubiecito, lo hare para largarme de aqui *sonrie*

Nathaniel: ¿Ya vas a empezar idiota?

*La gente empieza a rodearlos, las chicas gritan emocionadas mientras ellos 2 se gritan y se insultan*

-En los baños:

Alexy: Aqui estaremos los 2 sólitos mi Kentincito.. perdón, Makoto - kun...

Kentin: ¿PERO QUE CARAJOS ALEXY?

Alexy: Es que ya que estas vestido de ese modo no podía disimular tanto *Se acerca lentamente a el*

Kentin: NOOOO!

 _ **Fin del episodio!**_

* * *

 ** _En el sgte capitulo habrá una nueva estudiante, chismes y una duda en el corazón de Armin!_**

 ** _Capitulo 2 : Mi princesa de pixeles_**

* * *

 **Holas mis queridos amores, en 2 capitulos mas posiblemente haya Lemmon, dije posible, porque sera en el proximo episodio, pero seria muy rapido no?, los vere en otro episodio nwn**

 **Nos veremos nwn7**


	2. Cap 2 : Mi princesa de pixeles

**_Hola mis amores, seguire con el fic para adelantarlo y no dejarlo en "veremos que hacer", asi que ya empezamos!_**

 ** _Cualquier ayuda con la historia seria genial nwn, e intentare hacer dibujos tanto para los que me ayuden como los que seran parte de la historia nwn_**

 _ ***Los personajes de "Corazón de Melón" son de ChiNomiKo, otros personajes, que no tengan base a CDM, son de mi propiedad***_

* * *

 _Capitulo 2: Mi princesa de pixeles_

*pensamiento de Miracle*

Luego de ese repentino momento con el tal de Armin... mi vecino gamer que conoci ese dia en el evento, pues... no puedo negar que esta lindo... pero no se si quiera ser amiga de el, ya que soy experta en "no tener amigos", y con la ayuda de mi hermano no me ayuda mucho... Bien, sera mi primer dia en esa escuela, "Sweet Amoris", asi que debo arreglarme rapido por 2 cosas, llevar a mi hermana al colegio de ella... y correr para ir al mio, porque es un poco lejano su escuela con la mia.

 **Maith:** Onee chan... me ayudas con mis zapatos por favor?

 **Miracle:** Claro claro, dame tu piecito *le amarra los 2 zapatos rapidamente y corre a la cocina para traer el desayuno al cuarto con su hermana*

Ahora... COME! *Las 2 comen rapidamente y al acabar corren al baño para cepillarse los dientes y peinarse* Ganamos... pero tu puberto hermano aun duerme *señala el cuarto... donde, si, si estaba durmiendo Chroc*

 **Maith:** Vamos one one... que llegaremos tarde *se despiden de su madre, toman su mochila y corren saliendo de la casa cuando de repente*

 **Armin:** Hola princesa... ¿porque tanta prisa?

 **Miracle:** Debo ir a llevar a mi hermana a su colegio

 **Armin:** Alexy y yo las acompañaremos

 **Maith:** ¿Acaso eres novio de onee chan? *silencio incomodo*

 **Alexy:** Bueno... son lo amigos, pero noto un hermoso conjunto en ti pequeña, se te ve muy tierno, enserio tienes muy buen gusto *sonrie y la carga en los hombros* Vamos señorita... emm, ¿cual es tu nombre?

 **Maith:** Soy Maith onii chan..

*se adelantan lo suficiente dejando a Armin y a Miracle solos*

 **Miracle:** Mi hermana... no es tan amigable con los chicos, se llevo muy bien con tu hermano, gracias

 **Armin:** Si si... para hacer muy buenos amigos... solamente Alexy *rie y mira el cielo* ¿No crees que es muy temprano?

 **Miracle:** No lo creo... pense que ibamos muy tarde... pero gracias por acompañarnos, 2 otakus femeninas no pueden ir solas a esta hora..

 **Armin:** Espera... tu hermana tambien lo es... vaya, me sorprendes, Alexy no le gusta mucho mis gustos pero aun asi los respeta

 **Miracle:** Que bien... Bueno, toca ver en donde van Alexy y Maith *Armin le toma de la mano haciendola detener*

 **Armin:** Porque... no hay prisa, esperemos a que Alexy llegue... Tu hermana le estara indicando donde es su colegio... no te preocupes

*Miracle se sonroja levemente y desvia la mirada sin soltarle la mano* N-no quiero que te vayas aun... estemos a solas al menos un segundo.

 **Miracle:** Por favor Armin... suelta... tu y yo somos solamente vecinos... Espero poderte conocer mejor, pero solamente como un amigo...

*Armin la atrae a el y la abraza* Mujer... eres muy dificil de entender, pero dame la oportunidad, no hay muchas como tu...

*Se escuchan risas de Maith y Alexy aproximandose y se separan de inmediato*

 **Maith:** Onee chan... no tengo clases hoy, asi que, ¿puede quedarse onii chan en casa?

 **Miracle:** No creo, ya que el se ira a estudiar conmigo pequeña, lo siento

 **Maith:** No hay problema, despues de clases vengan a la casa, seguramente mi mama les encantara tenerlos en casa

*todos acienden, despues de un rato, dejan a Maith en la casa y los 3 se van a Sweet Amoris un poco antes de que sonara la campana, se encuentran con los chicos de aquella vez y felicitan a Armin*

 **Castiel:** Con que lo logro, pense que usted moriria virgen

 **Armin:** Chicos...¿de que estan hablando?

 **Kentin:** De tu novia, ¿verdad?

*Miracle se sonroja al limite y corre alejandose de ellos*

 **Armin:** Idiota, no es mi novia, es mi vecina que empieza a estudiar aca

*todos suspiran y le dan un leve golpe en la cabeza*

 **Nathaniel:** Debiste decirnos primero... ahora, toca ir a disculparse

 **Lysandro:** Eso no es para nada victoriano chicos, o sea que Armin no se puede acercar a una chica porque ya la estan colocando como su novia...

 **Armin:** Muy pronto lo sera chicos, veo a esa chica como mi novia, mi esposa, mi amante, mi control 2, mi...

 **Los chicos:** Ya entendimos...

 **Kentin:** Pero ya vamonos para disculparnos con ella, pobrecita

 **Alexy:** Estaria mas pobrecita si le tocara un novio como mi hermano

*Todos ascienden y Armin se sorprende y mira a Alexy con una mirada fulminante*

 **Alexy:** Es cierto, no digo mentiras, cuando la vayas a hacer tuya... mmm, seguramente estaras en la consola y no le pondras atencion

*Armin sentia sus mejillas arder, intentaba huir hasta que vio en la puerta principal a la pequeña Maith, estaba un poco asustada escondiendose en esa gran puerta, golpeo la puerta,para llamar la atencion, con una sonrisa Alexy fue hacia ella y la alzo, trayendola hacia los chicos*

 **Nathaniel:** ¿A quien tienes cargado Alexy? No me digan que tienen una hermana menor chicos.

 **Armin:** No es nuestra, es de Miracle, es Maith.

 **Maith:** O-Onii chan... Chicos extraños... dan miedo

*Todos quedaron congelados al escuchar a la niña, claro, no conocia a ninguno, hasta que los miro uno por uno*

¿Son todos novios de mi one one?

*Los demas rieron y Armin queria que la tierra lo tragara*

 **Lysandro:** No pequeña princesita, no somos ninguno su novio

*al verlo quedo encantada, no sabia que tenia pero, le parecia mas lindo el que cualquiera de sus personajes favoritos de anime*

 **Maith:** Mio...

 **Alexy:** ¿Mio que nenita?

 **Maith:** El... *señalando a Lysandro, sonrio con nervios, una niña lo acabo de llamar "mio", como si fuera de ella y de nadie mas... vaya pues ovo, mientras seguian hablando los chicos con la pequeña niña, Armin pudo escaparse de los chicos, hasta entrar al salon y ver a Miracle sentada viendo el paisaje en la ventana, el se acerco y se sento a su lado *

 **Armin:** ¿Mira-chan?

*ella se sorprendio y solamente respiro hondo por la sorpresa, lo miro y lo golpeo en la cabeza version "Maka Choop"*

 **Miracle:** Baka... haces eso nuevamente y te mato...

*No lo decia en broma, aun estaba nerviosa, molesta y sorprendida al comentario de los chicos*

Tu asiento es alla, al lado de esa muchacha de pelo azul... O eso me dijo ella

 **Armin:** ¿quien?, ¿Laeti?, NAA!, No es mi compañera de puesto, tu eres mi compañera

 **Laeti:** OYE ARMIN! Ven que aqui esta tu puesto

*Lo decia con una sonrisa, Armin solo lo enojaba, cuando supo que ella no sabia ni que era un anime, ni un manga, y mucho menos al famoso Son Goku, le dio asco hablar con una chica ignorante, la gente deberia respetar mas a los otakus, y no hacerle eso, aunque ella intento de mil manera para acercarsele a el, no lo consiguio, bueno, aparte de que consiguio que Armin la odiara cada vez mas, se habia decepcionado tanto en hacerse en equipo con ella o sentarse a su lado, ya no le gustaba, lo molestaba*

 **Miracle:** Te llaman, ve que enserio no quiero golpearla por sus gritos

 **Armin:** Que siga gritando, no la escuches, esta loca, se hizo pasar por otaku y ni siquiera sabe quien es Goku

 **Miracle:** ¿¡QUE NO SABE QUE?!

*se levanta de su puesto y la señalo super molesta*

Maldita estupida, una persona que se hace pasar de otaku deberia recibir una docena de "Miracle choop"

*Armin se rie y apolaude dandole mas fuerzas, ella solo se sonrojaba y soltaba una risa nerviosa, Laeti se callo de inmediato y puso su cara en el puesto, enojada*

 **Armin:** Bueno, ahora que somos compañeros, deberiamos conocernos mas, ¿cierto?

 **Miracle:** D-Digamos que si A-Armin

*entra la pequeña Maith , ve a su hermana y corre hacia ella*

 **Maith** : Onee, me quedo con Lysandrito

*sonrie y un rato despues entran los chicos angustiados*

 **Kentin:** Dios mio, pense que la habiamos perdido

 **Miracle:** Pero esta aqui a mi lado, no se preocupen *La niña ve a Lysandro y lo abraza*

Oh vaya... Maith-chan, suelta a Lysandrit... perdon, Lysandro, por favor

 **Maith:** Esta bien, pero el es mio

*Todos sonrieron por lo tierno que lo dijo, al entrar el profesor vio a la niña y de una vez se puso serio*

 **Pr. Farres:** ¿De quien es la madre de la niña?

 **Laeti:** De la chica nueva profesor

*Miro a Miracle un poco sorprendido, Miracle solo la miro para asustarla y luego sonrio hacia el profesor*

 **Miracle:** Es mi hermana Profesor, me siguio hasta aqui, mil disculpas

 **Maith:** Soy Maith, tengo 7 añitos *le muestra los numeros con sus dedos* Y mis hermanos son *señala a Miracle, a Armin y a Alexy* Y mi esposo es el *señala a Lysandro riendo*

 **Pr. Farres:** ¿Esposo?

 **Lysandro:** N-No es lo que usted cree, apenas conozco a la niña, y creo que le gusto...

 **Pr. Farres:** Bueno, ya todo solucionado, empezaremos con las clases, hoy tenemos a una nueva estudiante, la señorita Miracle, por favor levantese y presentese

*se levanta se presenta solo con su nombre y de donde viene y ya, Armin y Maith solo aplaudieron mientras que los demas... no entendian bien...*

 **Armin:** *esta chica me encanta cada dia mas, ella no es como las demas, ahora que estare cerca de ella, podre conquistarla, pero... no se conquistar... necesitare ayuda de los chicos, esto ya lo vivi, pero esto si es de emergencia, si quiero tenerla para mi*

 ** _CONTINUARA!_**

* * *

 ** _En el sgte capitulo ademas de ganar una enemiga, alguien mas aparecera para causar mas lios, tanto a Armin como a Miracle_**

 ** _Capitulo 3 : Creo en mis esperanzas_**

* * *

Holis mis bebes, ya casi voy para el 3er cap, y debo adelantar los demas, esperenlos con ganas w, gracias y nos veremos despues nvn7


End file.
